


Working Out All The Knots

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Werewolf AU [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Explicit Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ray spend the night alone. Things get hot and heavy, then things just get painful and frightening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out All The Knots

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first crack at writing anything with sex and nsfw elements.

It was just the two of them, all the others were god knows where. Jack and Ray were having their own little night at home together; homemade tacos for dinner, some Garden Warfare on the couch, and definitely some cuddles and kisses. After a while they had switched over to Netflix so they could catch up on DareDevil.

The kissing and cuddles were soon moved out and to the bedroom, a much more comfortable place for when things took a turn for a more ‘adult’ form of cuddles. No time was wasted; clothes off, lube grabbed, glasses on the nightstand. Jack had Ray in his lap, stroking their dicks together in his hand, Ray kissing without abandon, becoming literal putty in the gent’s hand. 

“You like that Ray? Like the feel of your cute little cock rubbing against mine?” And honestly, he did. Like this he could feel the swell of where Jack’s knot was. Ray has never been knotted before during any of his romps with any of his wolfy boyfriends. But that doesn’t mean he wasn’t curious of how it would feel to have one in him. Whenever he felt it at the base of any of their cocks, his mind was filled with all the possibilities of how it would feel. He figured his first time with a knot would have to be with Michael or Geoff; start with a smaller one and then work his way up.

The lad was moved to laying on his back, his legs spreading out with a gentle nudge of a big, warm hand. Jack spread lube across his fingers before pressing a finger into Ray’s hole. The pace was set to start slow, then moderately building it's way up. Soon another finger was added and Jack was opening the human up. The look on his face was loving, worshiping the younger who he loved dearly. “I love you Ray.”

“I, ah, love you too.” He huffed in response. “I think, I think I’m ready.” Ray wanted Jack in him now, it was one of those impatient nights apparently. Jack chuckled at the small demand, leaning over and giving a peck on the lips.

“Just a little more.” Another finger was added, making it three that were working the lad open. “It’ll be worth it, promise. Just don’t want to hurt you, want to make sure you feel nothing but bliss when I finally put my cock into your tight hole.” Ray knew that, and yet he still whined about it. He wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, keeping him down so he could kiss as much as he wanted. The older found the desperation adorable. He gave a firm press to the Ray's prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure through his tiny body, having him shout from the buzzed feeling. Finally satisfied with his work, Jack withdrew his fingers, taking the lube and slicking his dick up. Tossing the bottle to the side, he took hold of Ray’s hips as he brushed the head of his cock to his entrance. “Ready?”

“I’ve been ready! You’re the one dragging his ass and taking too- Ah!” Ray’s words caught in his throat as he felt Jack pop himself in.

“What was that? I didn’t catch all that.” The gent cooed teasingly.

“Holy shit Jack, move.” A growl silenced the human, Jack instantly regretted it, peppering kisses across Ray’s cheeks as an apology. He pushed himself all the way in, then starting up a rhythm. Trying to keep things from being too slow without going too fast, too soon. A stable pace with a good build up, that’s how Jack rolled. “Oh my god, Jack.” Ray moaned around his name. Jack huffed out a laugh with a smirk on his lips, happy he could sedate his lover, even though it was still not enough apparently. “Faster, harder, come on. Need more Jack.”

The gent tried to keep his urges in check, keep his instincts in line. He’d love to just screw everything and go all out. Just to pin the small human underneath him while he pounded him into the mattress. But he had to stay in line, he had to stay in control. He started to speed things up a bit, Ray making all kinds of alluring and delicious sounds, showing love and appreciation for the wolf's actions.

Fingers dug into flesh, small bruises already starting to form on Ray’s hips. Nips and bites at his lips, like they were a tasty dog treat. Skin was smacking, hips snapping at a near brutal pace. Things were really starting to escalate. The bed was moving and shaking, which was normal for sex on the bed and at least one of them was a werewolf. But it was way more creaking and shaking than per usual, the concern actually making it's way in Ray’s head enough to pull him out of it. 

“Jack, Jack.” No reply, nothing understandable at least. Just grunts and huffs. Fuck this wasn’t good. The pleasure was amazing, but it was wrong. Jack wasn’t talking and that was alarming to Ray. As much as he was loving this, his boyfriend not saying anything at all was raising red flags. He was starting to go too fast, too hard, pain starting to be the only thing Ray was feeling. “Jack!” A growl was snapped at him for his outburst.

The werewolf pressed himself up all the way against the human, his legs bent back as close to the chest as far as they could go. He stilled, dumping his release into Ray, howling mixing with his groans as he could feel the warm liquid inside of him. That should have been it, that was supposed to be it, but something else happened. Something was growing inside of him, right past the rim, it hurt more and more as it grew. It took Ray a few seconds to realize what was happening.

“Jack stop! Stop it, you’re knotting me!” Ray tried to pull off, but he couldn’t. The thing was fully popped and Jack’s hands were clamped down and holding him in place. Tears blurred his eyes, he wasn’t prepped for this, this was too much, too tight a fit and it was stretching him in the wrong way. “Jack come on! Jack, please, it hurts!” He cried, his arms coming between them and trying to push Jack off of him.

He didn’t know what it was that did it. Maybe he finally heard him or sensed that his boyfriend was in distress, but Jack was starting to gain some sense of self back. “R-Ray?” The lad gave a weak smile, releasing a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. “Ray, what, oh my god.” Jack looked down and saw how the two were pressed together, the feeling that he had popped his knot and that it was currently inside of Ray, instead of outside like it should be. “Oh my god, Ray, I’m so sorry I-”

“Hey hey, it’s ok, its ok big guy.” Ray put his hands on both cheeks, making light shushing sounds as he had Jack look at him. “I’m fine, I’m alright.” The big puppy whimpered, bumping their noses together as his instincts started to calm down.

"I can’t believe I knotted you like that. I lost control and I shouldn’t have. I shouldn’t have let this happen.”

“Hey now, this isn’t your fault.” Jack looked at Ray, almost in shock by his words. “I kept on begging for it. I was being more of a needy asshole than usual.” He softened his expression, brushing their lips and giving a small kiss. “You’ve never lost your cool with me before. This was the first, no one was seriously hurt, and you came back to me.” Jack gave another whimper, licking at his little human’s lips, getting him to laugh. “You big puppy. So, seeing as that all kinda killed the mood, how about we get all cleaned up before the guys get back?”

“But we’re knotted together.”

“Then I guess we’ll take a loving bath together. That sounds way better anyway.” Jack’s expression finally lightened up, a warming smile taking the place of the frown he had previously. Giving a sweet kiss, he wrapped his arms under Ray, lifting them off the bed and into the bathroom. Where the two enjoyed a nice, relaxing bath together which, surprisingly, ended with hot bathtub sex.

By the time the others got home, Jack and Ray were unknotted and on the couch, wearing comfy night clothes and cuddled up together and watching tv. None of them learned why the two were inseparable for the remainder of the night.


End file.
